<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chains That Broke Me by VEVYEOL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273472">The Chains That Broke Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEVYEOL/pseuds/VEVYEOL'>VEVYEOL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Park Chanyeol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fairy Byun Baekhyun, Flirty Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Park Chanyeol Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, True Mates, Wolf Instincts, baekhyun is a fruit fairy, chanyeol is too soft and pure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEVYEOL/pseuds/VEVYEOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is a Werewolf, but he has troubles controlling his wolf side. Almost everytime he has to chain himself up because his counterpart is hard to handle. But one day, when he changes without reason, he discovers and watches how his wolf side acts all loving and needy with a certain little fairy on the park.<br/>Who is this guy and why does this delicate, graceful creature have so much control over his wild side?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO MONSTERFEST 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chains That Broke Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PROMPT: #O56</p><p>Hi! Wow...this took so long but I’m so awfully proud of it. I’ve never written something like this before, but hopefully my inexperience won’t ruin it! I thank the prompter who posted this amazing idea! I really fell in love with this story and put my heart and soul in it. I hope you guys appreciate it as much as me! Thank you so much for reading this too!! I love everyone who clicks onto my story, just curious to see what it’s about. This story is full of heartache and passionate love. I hope we all have a Baekhyun in our life, coming in different shapes and forms. Again, thank you so much for reading this. &lt;3 With much love and appreciation, here is the story! (p.s. sorry for not proof reading it! I didn’t have time!!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's terrifying. Not knowing the beast that claws inside of him. The beast is part of him; himself in a dark way. It's been years of clawing, breaking chains, and mauling innocent creatures and humans. Chanyeol never wanted to, in no way was it his rational side that urged him to maul organisms to death. He's always been shoved to the back of his mind when he painfully transforms, his bones cracking loudly, his skin ripping to reveal the fur under his human body, and his jaw forcefully popping out of its socket to accompany elongated pointy teeth that hide under a snout. The wolf part of Chanyeol takes over his mind, too powerful for Chanyeol to try and grasp the rails of sanity as he sees the feral side of him rip the throats out of countless hunters and hikers. </p><p>He can't stop it no matter how hard he tries to force himself to take over. His wolf is just too powerful. </p><p>It's when he's suddenly feeling the transformation take place and he races towards a scent he can't describe, does he see the beautiful boy that makes his eyes dilate and his body shiver in need. The same young boy with beautiful wings perched on his back and a dazzling smile that puts all of the stars to shame. His heart beats erratically as he lays his bewildered eyes upon the fairy. </p><p>He doesn't know why, but his wolf feels calm. The feral part of him is silent and not racing to murder; instead, it's longing for the warmth of the fairy's arms. All of the angry feelings are washed away as he stares at this magical being. The being that broke his chains.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun is high in the sky as Chanyeol gathers all of the previously chopped wood for the night. He walks through the countless trees as he finds the shelter he has been harboring at for the past couple months, always trying to find a new sanctuary for himself. He's built countless homes in the past, of course, but they never last long. As he makes his unexpected shifts and ventures out to the dark forest under his bloody paws, Chanyeol realizes he'll never see the house he spent hard, long weeks making. His wolf drives him far into the woods that when he shifts back into his flesh and lanky legs, he won't be able to sniff out where the old scent came from, his house long gone. </p><p>It's constant years of this happening that makes Chanyeol keep a loose bag made out of long ropes and a large blanket that holds all of his important belongings. The bag is loose enough to stay on his back and not rip from the strain of suddenly shifting into his wolf form. The shifting is always at random. Sometimes it happens several times a week, to even a few times a day, to then going a couple months without suddenly shifting. </p><p>Chanyeol has tried many ways to keep himself from shifting. He's tried tying himself down to his bedside, to chaining his body against trees, to downing poisonous amounts of wolfsbane, and building chains to keep around his neck when he sleeps. All turned out to be futile, either it be breaking out easily, or breaking countless of trees, or snapping out of the tight silver chains that leave bruises and dents in his body. </p><p>The only tactic that seemed to work the most was the chains around his neck when he sleeps. He has permanent scars around his neck from the past couple years of chaining himself to the strongest surfaces he can find. He knows the feeling of being choked too well, a feeling no one in their life should be able to memorize as well as Chanyeol can. </p><p>Chanyeol arrives back to his cave with his backpack still slung over his back as he sets down the large amounts of cut wood from his hands. </p><p>The night passes slowly when it comes. Chanyeol is full from the dead racoon he found near the river, clearly had been dead for at least two days before he had cooked it. He's been alone all of his life with no memories of where he came from or who his parents were. His mind is filled only with survival tactics, no warmth or loving memories he could reminiscence on. </p><p>The cave's cold interior cools Chanyeol's back as he leans back on it, the chains laying on his neck, loose so if he shifts they'll be tight enough to keep him stable but loose enough so he doesn't choke too badly. He'll wake up after passing out from the struggle and feel the burning of the new bruises and scars painting his tan skin. He hates the night and the silver hoops around his neck, but he hates himself more for having to do this. To himself.</p><p>Chanyeol soon finds himself falling asleep against the coolness with words repeating in his mind.</p><p>One day it'll be over. One day it'll be over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night was successful. No new bruising around his neck and his body feels calm, no feelings from his wolf penetrating his mind and soul. Chanyeol warily blinks his eyes open, his pupils trying to adjust to the light that infiltrates inside the cave and his hands come up to undo the cold chains around his neck. Sitting up on his knees, he crawls out of the space until he can stretch his long legs and arms, stretching to his full height. </p><p>Chanyeol has always been a larger boy, even when he was younger and passed by villages of creatures different from him and other wolf packs. He could tell from the distance most of the other beings didn't stand as tall as him. They also didn't fight a deadly beast inside of them either. Chanyeol sighs and hurriedly unhooks the chains from the cave's walls and stuffs them into his bag.</p><p>He trudges to the lake less than a mile away, his bare feet glueing to the mud graved into the earth. He hadn't even noticed it rained until his feet were covered in the aftermath, his nose just now deciding to acknowledge the fresh, raw air. It's one of Chanyeol's favorite scents, clean and pure. The exact opposite of himself. </p><p>The air makes his mind clear of any thoughts, even the quick sadness of missing the rainshower and the fears of what his wolf will do. Chanyeol makes it to the river after twenty minutes and he quickly strips away his clothes, throwing them on a slightly damp rock beside the river. He calmly walks in, the cold water doing wonders on his fading bruises and scars. </p><p>The water completely absorbs his body as he ducks under, washing the dirt and mud away from his large appendages. He washes himself quickly yet efficiently, the clear water around him guiding the filth on his body to another place to live. When he finishes, he quickly cleans his clothes, dipping them into the water while trying to scrub out the stains.</p><p>These are his last pair of clothes he has, having shifted so suddenly he didn't have time to shed his clothing, instead he ripped out of them, ripping them by the seams and shifting to prowl after an innocent victim. His last shift was a few days ago, his wolf leading him to another secluded area. Chanyeol grabs his clothes and exits the river, walking back to where his burnt firewood is laying in the abandoned cave.</p><p>There's a meadow beside the cold shelter, his feet guiding him to touch the innocent daises under his rough fingertips, his heart aching to be as graceful, peaceful, and admiring as the flowers growing from the soil. His naked back lays on an empty patch of grass, no flowers dying beneath him. He lays there while his clothes dry in the burning sun, now hot after his bath in the river. The grass is slightly damp from the clouds' tantrum though dry enough so mud doesn't recollect on his body.</p><p>Chanyeol closes his dark eyes, wishing he could be someone else, maybe with someone--a friend possibly, or maybe a lover. He scoffs at his own thoughts, he can dream and fantasize about what he wants, but he knows the real truth. No one would want to be with him, could be with him. He could kill them in an instant, without a spare thought to cross his complex mind. Chanyeol should never find love...to not only save himself from the pain, but their life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's days later that Chanyeol accidentally stumbles upon a man with dark brown hair, does he try to run, afraid he'll shift but before he can, the man sees him and gives him a rushed smile. His eyes are full of kindness; Chanyeol hesitates. Chanyeol is not rude, so he does a big gulp before returning the smile. But, to the wolf's dismay, the boy starts to speak.</p><p>“Hello, are you from the neighboring village? My name is Kim Junmyeon." Chanyeol takes a step back to match the man's forward step, which makes Chanyeol mind race. Before, the man's body was hidden by large rows of crops, but now Chanyeol can see the pair of wings on his back glistening under the moonlight, clear with pure white outlines on their edges, engraving inside of the twirls and curls inside of the translucent wings. </p><p>Chanyeol knows of fairies and what they do. All work with magic, either good or bad. Dark fairies like to spray dark powder on their wings to make them black and work with evil vampires to conjure up beings that work for pain in return. This fairy looks like the kind to mix up love potions and herbs to help the sick. Junmyeon steps closer and reaches out a pale hand to take while the wolf is off-guard.</p><p>"You are?" Chanyeol reaches out his hand cautiously, taking Junmyeon in a light grip.</p><p>"Chanyeol." Junmyeon raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Chanyeol..." The fairy drags on.</p><p>"I don't know my last name." The smell of guilt reaches the wolf's nose and it makes Chanyeol shake his head, before softly saying he doesn't need to apologize. Chanyeol doesn't want to smell that scent anymore, he wants to smell the fruity scent of coconut that all fairies carry.</p><p>"You're alone aren't you?" Chanyeol nods hesitantly. Junmyeon smiles and guides him towards the village he lives in. Chanyeol doesn't know if it was the sudden burst of anxiety as they walk towards the fairy's home but he begins to feel the tick and the chills of his shifting. This is exactly what he was afraid of, murdering this innocent creature and the villagers inside of his home!</p><p>"P-ple-ase! S-stand back!" Chanyeol tries to choke out as he hurriedly takes off his clothes, feeling the aching in his bones and skin beginning to rip to accommodate the fur growing under it. Junmyeon is shoved to the side before a wolf takes over Chanyeol's lanky body, the opaque, black fur shaggy on the large wolf's form. The screams from Chanyeol's human mouth turn into threatening growls from his muzzle. </p><p>He takes off, his hind legs sprinting off into the village guiding around wooden houses and small yards held for gatherings until he darts across a small park, a few children swinging on wooden boards and a small male crouched by bushes. Chanyeol begs his wolf from the back of his mind, please, don't hurt anyone. He doesn't expect the sudden stop of his large legs, paws patching the grass from the sheer force of trying to stop.</p><p>The wolf whines high in his throat as his body comes to a stop, mind numb of anything bad, only the feeling of adoration, love, and admiration clogging his mind. Chanyeol's wolf is captivated, Chanyeol is captivated. The little fairy crouching on the ground is picking magical fruits in his white basket as he talks to himself, unaware of the wolf staring him down a few yards away. </p><p>It seems as if everything in Chanyeol's body is beating erratically, his heart feels like it may have palpitations and his brain keeps screaming to lay down and bare his belly for the gorgeous boy to rub. His tail starts wagging uncontrollably and Chanyeol is shocked. How is this fairy during this to him?</p><p>The said boy has bright orange hair and translucent wings that have a rainbow tinge in the moonlight. He looks small, even from their distance apart. Chanyeol pads a little closer, completely on instincts, something he always finds himself relying on. The fairy finally takes notice of him when the children run off and the wolf lets out another whine toward the full moon. </p><p>The fairy gleams in the moonlight, his orange hair looking like fire on his head and his smile blinds the wolf himself, making him preen at the lovely little creature in front of him. Chanyeol suddenly feels another emotion; to dominate. Chanyeol panics, no--he can't hurt this precious boy! But, he doesn't, even as the fairy walks towards him and drags his basket with him, filled with the magical fruits he was picking. </p><p>"Hi, Wolfie! How are you?" The orange haired fairy asks as he lays a hand on Chanyeol's scruff, his head instantly turning, content from the magical scratching the fairy is giving him. </p><p>"What's your name? Mine is Baekhyun!" Chanyeol lets out happy growls as he basks in the attention from the fairy. Baekhyun laughs and it makes Chanyeol instantly melt, his body laying down on the grass, baring his belly for the boy to rub. Chanyeol is an alpha by nature, so therefore he'd never bare his belly up to a stranger, but this boy seems to break all of his natural laws, tarnishing them. </p><p>"Grrr, Wolfie. Are you growling because you like my belly rubs?" Chanyeol growls playfully in response, baring his neck for Baekhyun to scratch there too. Baekhyun concours with a happy noise. The rubs last a few more minutes until the little fairy backs away and pulls out one of his magical moon fruits from his basket, circular like a peach but pristine white like the moon above them.</p><p>"Do you want to try it? These are my absolute favorite moon fruits! They taste just like peaches but with a hint of white chocolate. These babies only grow in our village, nowhere else in the whole country." Baekhyun smiles dazzlingly at the fruit and it makes Chanyeol push farther into consciousness, something he never experiences in wolf form. </p><p>"A lot of times these Blanco Zuccheros are used for spells because of how pure they are from bathing in the moonlight. They only grow for the moon you know?" Baekhyun takes a bite of the fruit and puts a hand towards the star struck wolf. Chanyeol obeys the fairy and takes a rather large bite, his canines large enough to eat the whole thing in one bite, but he doesn't for Baekhyun's sake.</p><p>"Good isn't it? Everyone who visits our village tries to take some back with them but it's a law here that only villagers can take a basket full home." Chanyeol pushes himself into Baekhyun's hold, making the boy hold part of his large form in his lap. Baekhyun giggles and scratches behind Chanyeol's ear after setting the remaining fruit on the floor. </p><p>"You're very handsome even in the moonlight...mind showing me your human form?" Chanyeol whines high in his throat as an answer and Baekhyun seems to understand, laughing in response. Truth be told, Chanyeol doesn't even know if he could try to shift back with how awake his wolf is. "Okay, okay." Baekhyun then abruptly stands up, leaving the wolf in confusion and slight panic of the breathtaking boy possibly leaving him. </p><p>"It was nice meeting you, Wolfie! I need to go home now okay? I hope to see you soon." Chanyeol panics, his wolf suddenly very agitated that this beautiful creature is leaving him. Chanyeol has to do something before his wolf will try to push him out of control. A pained bark is what makes the fairy turn around, his two hands on the heavy basket of moon fruits. "What is it?" Just in the tone of his voice Chanyeol can tell this little fairy is such a pure gem with a heart of gold. </p><p>Another bark follows with a high pitched whine makes the fairy confused to a higher degree. "Spit it out, Wolfie," he smiles and laughs. His smile. Chanyeol could die happily just from seeing it.</p><p>Chanyeol walks over to the orange boy and paws at his feet, silently asking for him to not leave.</p><p>"I don't understand you, Wolfie, but I have to leave. I have a lot of chores in the morning to tend to." Chanyeol doesn't let up and starts tugging on Baekhyun's clothes from the hem of his shirt. Baekhyun laughs and calms the wolf down with a quick wave of his hand. Chanyeol swears he sees quick, tiny sparkles from the fairy's fingertips and eyes.</p><p>The wolf follows the fairy boy to his shed a few houses over from across the park. Baekhyun's home is a little one-story cottage with flowers bedded in pots by his front door, a dark oak brown. The whole cottage is painted white, something the werewolf can imagine the fairy doing by himself, all serious yet looking so devilishly cute while holding a paintbrush. </p><p>There's a lamp that hangs beside the door, casting a warm glow, light that the sun isn't here to bring. The cobbled path to the front door accents the house even more, bringing warmth to the natural cute look of the cottage. It even makes Chanyeol wish that he could have a home like this one day. It saddens his big heart a little bit. </p><p>Baekhyun opens the door, running to his kitchen to fetch a bowl of water for Chanyeol to drink. The wolf is left to shut the door behind him with his hind leg. Baekhyun seems to be in his own world a lot and not care about his surroundings which scares Chanyeol a bit. </p><p>Paws dart over to where the fairy is, his wings fluttering behind him as he gently places the bowl of water at the wolf's feet. A low, thankful bark bellows out of Chanyeol's snout, making Baekhyun smile happily. </p><p>"You're welcome, Wolfie. Now, I'm going to bed okay? Sleep anywhere you'd like!" Baekhyun leaves a wagging wolf behind as he walks into one of the two rooms on the right. The cottage seems bigger on the inside than out. </p><p>It's around twenty minutes later of the wolf sniffing out the little fairy's cottage (making sure to leave his scent everywhere) does he inch inside of the room the orange fairy resides in, his door left slightly ajar, meaning easy access. Large paws pad to the bed the young boy is asleep on, dead to the world and living in dreamland. Chanyeol heard from past villages he walked through that fairies have the most imaginative dreams, something any other creature could not fathom. </p><p>Chanyeol sits and stares at Baekhyun's peaceful face for a few hours before resting on the floor, his head nestled between his paws and his ears flickering every once in a while from the small noises the orange boy let out. </p><p>Chanyeol for once fell asleep unchained. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the abrupt awakening of a faded scent or the empty weight of the missing chains atop his neck that makes him stagger onto his long limbs, the quick movement throwing his equilibrium system off balance. Chanyeol cradles his head as he regains his two senses and balance back. Looking down, he notices his lack of clothing--nothing to be exact--and lets out a struggling groan.</p><p>His last pair of clothing was left at the entrance of the village, next to the frightened fairy he pushed away while morphing. How was he supposed to get to his clothes now? No way would he shift; exposing all of these creatures to his beastly side would not end well. Chanyeol grimaces, slowly getting annoyed with himself for being so careless.</p><p>There's also the pang of agitation inside of him too, but from what he doesn't know. The only logical thing he can do is to put on the little fairy's clothes--something that seems impossible with how petite the creature is compared to Chanyeol...a wolf to be exact. Chanyeol is at least two heads taller than the boy.</p><p>The caramel colored shirt is too tight, acting like an extra, extra small on the wolf, his pants not faring for a different outcome. From what Chanyeol remembers from last night was that Baekhyun's clothes looked big on him, now Chanyeol just wonders if he was wrong.</p><p>He walks out of the bedroom in the tightest outfit history could have ever seen, noticing the pure, sweet scent coming from the kitchen. Chanyeol looks up quickly, wide eyes focusing on the pretty fairy sitting on a bar stool by the countertop, eating a bowl of peaches. He gives Chanyeol a bright smile, lips closed around a peach and his cheeks are round and plump that it makes his eyes crinkle.</p><p>Suddenly it feels hard to breathe when the fairy is looking at him like that and Chanyeol can feel the agitation rip away from his body.</p><p>Baekhyun swallows heartily only to beam right at the wolf, "Morning, Wolfie! You sure do snore loudly while you sleep, but it's okay because I am a heavy sleeper! I only heard it when I woke up earlier." Chanyeol doesn't know what to say, or do. He just stands there like an idiot while the most beautiful boy smiles at him. Chanyeol gulps. There's a nagging voice in his head that's telling him to leave or he might hurt the boy.</p><p>That's the crazy thing, he doesn't feel any urges; just the feeling to protect and love the boy before him. </p><p>"You know, you sure are very handsome. Even in my clothes." Baekhyun laughs, biting the spoon with his canine teeth. Teeth that are much smaller than Chanyeol's human and wolf canines. Canines he'd like to use on the fairy, but not for killing--no. Something more permanent and it makes Chanyeol shiver just thinking about the possibility of claiming Baekhyun as his.</p><p>No, you will not hurt this precious creature by imprinting your teeth into him. </p><p>Who knows what a claim bite would do to a fairy? Let alone a bite from Chanyeol of all people. </p><p>“You know, you’re much more talkative in your wolf form,” Baekhyun teases, the spoon still trapped between his teeth. Chanyeol can’t seem to pull his eyes away from the innocent yet intaganizing view. </p><p>“I-um,” Chanyeol is shaking. He doesn’t know when he started but he notices the shakiness in his voice that makes him feel much younger than he actually is. Chanyeol can see Baekhyun waiting patiently, his eyes never losing their sparkle as he stares at the mysterious wolf. </p><p>“Do you remember my name, Wolfie?” Baekhyun asks sweetly, noticing Chanyeol isn’t going to try and pick up the conversation where he left it; in the dumps. The latter stares at the fairy with big almond shaped eyes. Baekhyun’s shirt suddenly feels tighter the more the fairy talks to him, an awkward bubble of feelings grows inside of him. An emotion he can’t describe. But, he doesn’t hate it either.</p><p>“Did you fall and hit your head or something Wolfie? You sure do take a long time to answer questions...but you seemed fine last night?” Baekhyun contemplates to himself, a beautiful, slimmed finger resting on his two thin and perfectly shaped lips, shiny from the peaches’ juice.</p><p>“Baekhyun.” The fairy perks up at the calling of his name, waiting for Chanyeol to say something else, only to realize a second later the latter was answering his previous question. A light laugh bubbles out of Baekhyun’s lips.<br/>
“Yes, that’s right, Wolfie!” </p><p>Chanyeol feels the excitement of answering Baekhyun’s question right, finding the praise quite pleasing to both his human and wolf side. If Chanyeol was in his wolf form then he’d be wagging his tail for sure. Baekhyun must have noticed Chanyeol perking up to a happier mood after his praising because he suddenly squeals and pads over to where Chanyeol is awkwardly standing, reaching on his tippy toes to ruffle the wolf’s hair.</p><p>“You like to get compliments, huh? Okay, I’ll remember to compliment you a lot, Wolfie!” Baekhyun stops rubbing Chanyeol’s messy hair and instead brings his attention to Chanyeol’s cheeks, bright pink and warm to the touch. His embarrassment is apparent but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to care, instead he puts his cool, slender, beautiful, hands on the wolf’s cheeks, back on the soles of his feet. Chanyeol burns hotter than the sun as he stares at Baekhyun so close. His scent intensifies, is much sweeter up close and his skin looks paler than before, no flaws on the perfect canvas. Baekhyun is truly ethereal. </p><p>Their difference in melanin and personalities gives a warm feeling in Chanyeol’s heart. He never wants the fairy to lose his shine and face the cruelty that’s Chanyeol’s world. </p><p>Chanyeol always thought the moon only favored wolf shifters because of their dedication to the moon herself, but he’s starting to believe maybe she also likes to favor innocent beings like Baekhyun. His moon kissed skin painted in moles that trail up his arms only to disappear under the large shirt he’s wearing. </p><p>Chanyeol is quite the opposite, having taken after the sun himself, lost from the moon’s gaze. He rarely gets to spend real time with her, something most wolves and wolf packs do, the night time being their time to celebrate what the moon has given them. The few times he does admire the moon is when he is mentally exhausted and on the cusp of fainting from the pressure his wolf has on him. The few minutes he has to admire her presence makes him happy nonetheless.</p><p>Chanyeol makes a disgruntled noise when the fairy brings the wolf’s face closer to his own, making Chanyeol bend down awkwardly. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything though, his heart feels full watching the small creature being all touchy. This is the kind of interaction he’s been aching for all of his life, having never known the difference between a foe and a friend.</p><p>Chanyeol for once feels truly happy. </p><p>“Why are your eyes suddenly gold? I thought you had brown eyes?” Stepping back Baekhyun pouts, his arms falling limp at his sides. Arms the wolf very much wants back on him.</p><p>“Are they heavy?” Chanyeol notes the fairy’s impatience and can sense the latter’s bubbly mood heightening within every word that drips from his mouth like honey.<br/>
“Y’know? Because your eyes are made out of the prettiest gold!” Chanyeol really doesn’t know how to handle the flirtatious words pouring from Baekhyun’s lips. The waterfall won’t come to a lazy drizzle. </p><p>The burning feeling in his cheeks brings him back from his endless thoughts—that all seem to be captured by the fairy before him.</p><p>“I—uhm, don’t really know my eye color.” It’s not like he ever had time to build a mirror or had the want to anyway. No one has talked about his eyes being interesting or anything so he assumed they were a bland color. </p><p>Baekhyun doesn't ask why or question him, instead he gently puts his cool hand on his back to lead him to a mirror hanging on a wall diagonal to the front door. Chanyeol follows obediently, even being a step ahead because he has to obey this fairy. </p><p>The mirror is two heads wide and one head tall but at the height which fairies possess. A height that only short fairies like Baekhyun can reach and y’all wolves like Chanyeol can’t. He bends his bony legs to reach Baekhyun’s height and finally gets to put a face to the body he’s been living in. </p><p>His eyes are dark brown with specks of gold swimming inside, hair pitch black and the front part of it is pulled into a small ponytail while the rest hangs down his neck. Baekhyun must’ve pulled it back for him while he was sleeping since he doesn’t own any rubber bands. There’s two pieces on both sides of his cheeks that curl in a slight wave, and Chanyeol likes those two pieces especially.</p><p>His skin glows with a beautiful dark tan, kissed by the golden rays from years of laboring in the sun. His eyes are big and he can see the decades of suffering behind them. It makes him cringe. Sharp jaw, large elf-shaped ears, plump lips, and a nose with a single, light freckle. </p><p>He straightens his torso til he’s standing up to his full height; his pecks are defined and protruding from under Baekhyun’s shirt, it helps balance his strong arms and broad shoulders.<br/>
Chanyeol looks strong and healthy.</p><p>Maybe there is something good about him.</p><p>“You like what you see? I know I do!” </p><p>Chanyeol turns to look down at him with pink dusting his cheeks. Mustering the most genuine smile he could pull, he gives the fairy a small turn of his lips. Normally someone would be confused or weirded out by the gesture Chanyeol pulled, but Baekhyun finds it endearing and immediately smiled wider.</p><p>“Why don’t we find you some clothes that actually fit you? You’re stretching out mine!” </p><p>“Chanyeol.” </p><p>Baekhyun stops walking away and turns to the wolf, his brown eyes focused on Chanyeol’s face, intently. Another beaming smile breaks across his lips. Finally, he can put a name to the handsome face. </p><p>“Chanyeol.” He smiles before he leaves his sight. </p><p>Baekhyun is fishing for something in his bedroom that Chanyeol can’t seem to hear no matter how high in frequency his ears can hear. It’s when the fairy barges out of his room with empty hands and his wings fluttering with annoyance does Chanyeol understand what he’s doing. </p><p>He’s leaving.</p><p>Chanyeol suddenly feels scared and afraid of Baekhyun leaving his sight, of the boy possibly leaving his life. Baekhyun takes short strides to the front door, opening it quickly and rushing outside without an utterance. </p><p>Chanyeol acts before he thinks, practically running outside fast enough to get in front of the fairy boy. Baekhyun jumps back at the sudden sight of a wide-eyed wolf in front of him.</p><p>“Where—where are you going?” he blurts out, hands flicking by his side. Baekhyun can see the uneasiness just from looking in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I should have asked you if you wanted to accompany me over to Kyungsoo’s house. His mate is around your height and build so I thought maybe he would have some spare clothing that you could wear. Would you like to come with me?”</p><p>Chanyeol could never say no to Baekhyun’s sparkly eyes.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Soo, open up! Important business to take care off!” Baekhyun shouts as he bangs on his friend’s door. Angry footsteps and incoherent grumbling makes Baekhyun give Chanyeol a cheeky smile.<br/>
“What!” A loud but surprisingly deep voice shouts when the oak door is open. The door itself is similar to Baekhyun’s, well, the cottage itself but it shines differently with many different shades of peach on the outside and the big garden in the front. Something the orange fairy doesn’t have.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I am busy trying to make a potion for Jongin! I don’t have time or substances to waste! Now can this wait?” Baekhyun seems to be used to his friend’s outbursts because he just breaks out into another smile. Kyungsoo groans before Baekhyun opens his mouth.</p><p>“No.”<br/>
Baekhyun pushes the door open and guides Chanyeol along with him, stopping in the living room that is striking similar to Baekhyun’s but filled with more furniture than the said fairy. Baekhyun runs over to the white cauldron Kyungsoo was using and makes a face when he sees the red opaque liquid churning by itself. </p><p>“Why do you keep making him blood substitutes? There’s a blood bank a few villages over.”</p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head and sits down in front of the cauldron, waving his fingers over the liquid until sprinkles of what looks like glitter falls from his fingertips and into the faux blood. It’s then when Chanyeol realizes Kyungsoo is also a fairy.<br/>
“Jongin doesn’t like drinking from living things. He says it makes him feel guilty.”</p><p>Baekhyun raises his brow and walks over to where Chanyeol is standing, awkwardly on the opposite side of Kyungsoo.<br/>
“He’s been a vampire all of his life...I thought he--”</p><p>“I did not and never will. It’s not my forte.” A tall, tan, shirtless, male says as he walks into the room. Automatically, without a thought, Chanyeol steps slightly in front of Baekhyun and straightens his back til he’s standing to his full height, alert in case the male will try anything he won’t like.</p><p>“Uh, this reminds me...Kyungsoo, Jongin, this is Chanyeol. He is the reason why we are here.” Kyungsoo finally meets Chanyeol’s eyes and acknowledges his existence. Chanyeol doesn’t like the attention.</p><p>“What is it?” It’s not meant to be rude when Jongin says it but it comes out blunter than intended.<br/>
Baekhyun responds by tugging on his shirt the wolf is wearing. Still skin tight.</p><p>“You’re lucky I brought back some old clothes from my old village. My mother was insisting I bring them back in case Kyungsoo wanted some extra clothes, but we never wear them.” Jongin disappears momentarily to fetch the clothes while Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol with determination. Chanyeol stares at him too, eye contact stable and unbreaking no matter how bad he wants to look away and escape the attention from everyone in the cottage; everyone in the cottage except for one. </p><p>“I’ve never seen you around before.” it wasn’t a question. Kyungsoo’s gaze seems to turn into glaring as he eyes Chanyeol by his friend.<br/>
“He’s new, Soo.” Baekhyun says, his tone light and a little sensitive. It makes the wolf want to cradle him in his arms.</p><p>“Where are you from and why are you hanging around my loser best friend?” Baekhyun makes a high pitched sound of disapproval while Chanyeol remains silent at Kyungsoo’s rudeness, unknowing of what to say.<br/>
Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath, “I’m from all around.” is all he says. Baekhyun himself looks at Chanyeol with wavering eyes.<br/>
“What is that supposed to mean? I don’t want an open-ended answer,” Kyungsoo barks, the sudden outburst causes the little fairy beside Chanyeol to respond aggressively. </p><p>“What’s your problem Soo? He doesn’t have to tell you anything about himself if he doesn’t want to.” Baekhyun isn't yelling but his tone is laced with venom. Kyungsoo becomes quiet but his stares linger and it doesn’t fade, not even when Jongin comes out.</p><p>“Why does it feel heavy in here? Anyway, here are some clothes. They should fit you since they are a little big on me.” Jongin hands Chanyeol a handful of shirts, shorts, and boxers. Chanyeol thanks him quickly and then looks at Baekhyun, silently pleading to leave. Leave Kyungsoo and his wrath. </p><p>“Thank you, Jongin. Kyungsoo, be nicer.” Baekhyun walks out and Chanyeol follows quickly behind, not wanting to be left alone in a room with Kyungsoo.<br/>
“I am sorry about that, Chanyeol. I don’t know why he was acting like a brat, but I promise you, when he gets to know you he is really nice.” The hope in the fairy’s eyes makes Chanyeol immediately nod. He could never disagree with this ethereal fairy.</p><p>Baekhyun leads them back into his house so Chanyeol can change into his new clothes. After he finishes, he straps his bag around his shoulders again and makes his way out to where Baekhyun is squatting on the stone path outside, playing with a small purple frog.</p><p>His smile meets his eyes and Chanyeol wants to wrap his arms around him, protect him from the world, from the beast disguised as himself. </p><p>Baekhyun perks up when the small frog leaps away from him and turns to see Chanyeol dressed in his new attire. The wolf must look like a complete moron to a sweet fairy like Baekhyun. But he only grins as he makes light steps over to the wolf. With the sun high in the sun, Chanyeol can clearly see the sparkles of rainbow in Baekhyun’s transparent wings; it somehow makes the creature more surreal. </p><p>The sparkles are almost as blinding as his eyes. “I liked you in my clothes but I like you even more like this,” Baekhyun hums as he looks Chanyeol up and down. Chanyeol gulps.</p><p>“Thank you, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun flushes a light red. Chanyeol takes it as the sun’s doing.<br/>
“Ah, no need to be formal, Wolfie. Say, how ‘bout we go down to the neighboring market and see what new things they are selling? I’ve been looking for a little table to put in my hut!</p><p>“Sehunnie says that there have been a dozen new wood tables that I need to check out! Mind accompanying me, Wolfie?”</p><p>Chanyeol stares at the rambling fairy and falls into his uncast spell.<br/>
His head grants an answer but his mouth follows suit,<br/>
“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tables along tables of creations line down on fields of grass inside of a large village; a dirt path separating the booths parallel to each other. Chanyeol watches all of the different creatures run by him, either on their way back home or maybe to court somebody special. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun holds him by the palm as he leads him down the narrow, dirt-made aisle with expertise. He must come here a lot because he knows exactly which booth to go to and where to find it. </p><p>In a short matter of seconds, the amount of people seem to increase and Chanyeol suddenly realizes this may be the worst place he could be at. Someone bustling by rams into his shoulder and continues to scurry away, running without an apology. Chanyeol can feel the worry seep into his bones before the heavy feeling of anger rushes into his muscles. Then Baekhyun speaks.</p><p>“Are you okay, Wolfie? You look a little overwhelmed.” Chanyeol embraces the worried look the fairy is giving him with open arms and instead of falling into the heavy and dark pit of monstrous anger, he falls into the soft feeling of admiration and warmth.</p><p>All that Chanyeol can muster is a simple nod. He so badly wants to say how happy the fairy makes him feel even with the short day they’ve spent together and how Baekhyun doesn’t make him feel useless or like the hideous wolf he is. How he’s so irrevocably enticed with just the way the small fairy moves and when he speaks or making him feel bashful and comfortable. Happy. Normal.</p><p>“Sehun has the best sets of cottage creations, so he’s the best to go to in these kinds of circumstances.”</p><p>“Circumstances?” Baekhyun perks up at Chanyeol’s question, a little surprised to hear his voice.</p><p>“Furniture shopping!”</p><p>It takes only a few more stalls and bumps in the ribs by villagers (and soft apologies from Baekhyun with his pouty lips and crinkled eyes so Chanyeol really doesn’t mind) until they arrive at the expected booth.</p><p>Sehun is a tall creature with light brown hair and a charming bunny smile. His arms are drenched in handmade brown ropes to accommodate as bracelets that wrap around his thin forearms, like a snake.</p><p>His mouth drops into an oval shape as he starts to speak, “Baekhyun, nice to see you so soon.”<br/>
Sehun says, his lips forming into a staining smile. An arm beside Chanyeol reaches out to wrap around Sehun’s arm to shove it back in a playful jab. </p><p>“You know I don’t like to wait for things, Sehunnie.” Sehun grins and Chanyeol doesn’t like the sudden gleam in his eye.<br/>
“Oh, I know.”</p><p>Sehun finally looks at the large wolf standing next to his beloved fairy friend and quivers an eyebrow, “And who is this creature standing next to you Baekhyun?” The fairy flutters his wings, as if flustered by the harmless question.<br/>
“His name is Chanyeol. I met him yesterday picking my moon fruit!” Baekhyun pauses and wraps his dainty hands around Chanyeol’s arm. “He is very nice.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s cheeks stain a light pink, turning his head away because he can’t afford to drown in the eyes of the captivating fairy. The orange hair that reminds him awfully a lot of the fruit that brings such a sweet taste in his mouth. Chanyeol still can’t believe he’s here with a beautiful boy inside a crowded area, where he could lose his sanity, where he could easily brutalize all of these creatures. He could lose control.</p><p>Baekhyun is like a remedy. Maybe it is the saccharine scent around him or the gentle patter of his feet when he walks ahead of him or pale skin that shines brightly in the sun and makes Chanyeol’s heart swell.</p><p>“You are not much of a talker are you?” Chanyeol looks at the anticipated voice, pulled away from his overpowering, positive thoughts.<br/>
“I’ve talked to dead people more vocal than you.” Before Chanyeol could ponder being offended, Baekhyun beats him.</p><p>“Don’t be mean Sehunnie, Chanyeol already had to see the mean side of Kyungsoo today. Chanyeol talks when he wants to. Isn’t that right Channie?”<br/>
Four eyes meet, breath knocking out of a certain tall wolf, and he nods. Maybe that is the real reason why Chanyeol doesn’t talk that much; because everytime he looks at Baekhyun he can’t seem to discover his breath.</p><p>“Besides, Sehun, you actually are dead so I don’t want to hear anything about this again.” </p><p>He didn’t notice Sehun was a ghost, maybe his pale arms were a supposed giveaway, but then again Baekhyun is pale as well. Baekhyun is also beautiful in every single way imaginable. Sehun has such a solid outline to his figure, the thought of him actually being dead passed right through Chanyeol’s mind like a bird diving for a fish.</p><p>Sehun laughs and shakes his head, a playful aura surrounding him.<br/>
“Touche Baek.” </p><p>The choosing process is fast, Baekhyun had been eyeing a medium sized  wooden grey table with splashes of white and black wood intertwining atop the surface. Sehun grabs the furniture gruffly and immediately hands it over to Chanyeol, who was anticipating grabbing the table from the beginning of the conversation. The table is safely secured in Chanyeol’s arms, his shoulder cushioning the bottom of it while his strong muscles from years of self labor work on keeping the table from plummeting on the dirt road.</p><p>“That would originally be fifteen Arums but since you are my favorite client, I’ll only ask for eight. And I am being generous because I am adding these brand new, never tried before, pillows to go with it. Have your boyfriend try them out for you and see how he likes them.”<br/>
Baekhyun cheekly gives Sehun the desired amount of coins before carrying the set of pillows Sehun added for free. </p><p>“What do you do with these pillows? They are not for the bed, no?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head in confusion, an eyebrow rising. </p><p>“They are to go with your purchase. You sit on them while at the table.” Baekhyun nods, a dazzling smile soon reaches his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing I have you, Chanyeol! Now I have you and your meaty arms to do all of my labor work for me!” Baekhyun laughs, his canines peeking out from his thin, pink lips. A smile breaks through Chanyeol’s lips as Baekhyun rambles on, the swell of pride grows in his chest. Baekhyun needs him.</p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t help the blush that rose from his chest to his cheeks. In the time they spent in the village, though it felt short being by the tiny fairy’s side, he feels so happy about feeling calm, black emotions gone with the summer wind. His head has this light feeling and his body moves fluidly.</p><p>The wolf smiles to himself, gaze soft on the orange boy in front of him. Thank you, he says.</p><p>The walk back from the neighboring village is peaceful, if you count Baekhyun’s babbling something to enjoy listening to. The fairy is in the middle of his speech about how Kyungsoo and Jongin met, somehow breaching the topic when Baekhyun spotted a flower bed of dandelions in the far grass at the entrance of his village.<br/>
“Kyungsoo went to Jongin’s village for a cauldron run with his parents, because they had and still have some of the best cauldron’s,” Baekhyun added in excitingly,”so, while Kyungsoo was outside of the shop his parents were in, he walked over to a dandelion patch and that’s where he found Jongin!</p><p>“Jongin was stalking Kyungsoo from the first time he saw him step into his village, and he was there waiting for Kyungsoo! With dandelions in his hand!” Baekhyun’s excitement and tenderness for the heartwarming story brings a swarm of butterflies to Chanyeol’s stomach. Baekhyun is just so gentle and sweet.</p><p>“Isn’t that romantic? I wish I had a love story to match theirs!” Chanyeol almost stops in his tracks, the sudden realization that Baekhyun may have had a lover crossed the wolf’s mind, and it made him scared. Who was this person who won this precious boy’s heart? Could Chanyeol even compete with him?</p><p>“You’d think with those big ears you would be able to hear me,” Baekhyun breaks out into a laugh, “what’s going through that big head Wolfie?”</p><p>Maybe sometimes Chanyeol doesn’t have a filter.<br/>
“Do you have a lover?” Footsteps slow to a stop, Chanyeol notices instantly from staring at the fairy, awaiting for his answer with nervous anticipation. </p><p>“A lover?”<br/>
The alpha gulps. “Yes.”</p><p>Baekhyun waits patiently, unknowingly breaking Chanyeol in the process of his silence.<br/>
“Is that why you’ve been so quiet? Thinking about me having a lover?” The planets couldn’t have missed Baekhyun’s sudden wide grin. </p><p>“Wolfie, you don’t have to worry about me courting anyone...okay?” </p><p>“...okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A large bank of water rushes onto children’s toes, screams of laughter and excitement from the cold rush runs through the kids veins. Parents watching their little kids have fun, smiles painting their faces. </p><p>Chanyeol stares from afar, stuck sitting on a rock that is small compared to his stature, barely holding his huge body up. Baekhyun sits on the ground beside him, his nimble fingers stretching to make what he so proudly calls, “a flower crown silly! Have you never made one before?” </p><p>Wings flutter behind him in the bright sunlight, hot and beating down on them in the beautiful afternoon.<br/>
Chanyeol is conflicted between staring at the children playing in the cool waters or watching Baekhyun make flower crowns with his beautiful fingers. </p><p>He decides to watch Baekhyun. </p><p>“Here, look at this one! It’s made special for you Channie!” Startled, breaking out of his daydream, Chanyeol stares at the creation of daisies, the orange fairy with rainbow wings made for him. </p><p>“Come here, that rock must be uncomfortable…” Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol’s hand, not having to apply any force because Chanyeol is already on the ground, next to Baekhyun and his special creation. Baekhyun wraps his hand around Chanyeol’s huge bicep, feeling the muscle underneath the layers of skin before laying his head against the left side of his chest.</p><p>His breath hitches. Baekhyun is close. Can he feel how fast his heart is beating? What should he do? What if he moves and Baekhyun will move his position too?</p><p>Baekhyun takes one of his hands to move it in Chanyeol’s hair, rubbing and scratching his head lightly with trimmed nails. Chanyeol completely basks in the affection, his guard crumbling to ashes as Baekhyun plays with his hair. He feels like purring.</p><p>His wolf growls in satisfaction, loving the attention the fairy is providing him, wanting more and more and more. </p><p>“Wolfie just wants some affection, don’t you?” Baekhyun giggles to himself, breathless and stunning.<br/>
His hand retracts and suddenly holds up the other side of the flower crown, moving to put it on Chanyeol's head. </p><p>Baekhyun settles onto his knees, raising his chest to Chanyeol’s eyeline, stirring something inside of the wolf. Chanyeol takes his time looking at the fairy up and down, noticing his full thighs and the way they look in those washed jeans, his small chest in the tight orange shirt he’s wearing, small waist but wide hips. Hips perfect for pups.</p><p>Chanyeol gulps, losing an inch of his restraint, lurching his hand to grab onto Baekhyun’s waist. It looked huge on his hip, Chanyeol never noticed how big his hands are. He couldn’t help but to wonder what Baekhyun would look like full of his litter and mating bite embedded in his neck. </p><p>There’s no denying how much he wants Baekhyun.</p><p>But, Baekhyun isn’t his to take.</p><p>“You look even prettier Yeol.” Baekhyun places his hands on Chanyeol's warm cheeks. Chanyeol meets his stargaze, entranced.</p><p>Refusing to answer, Chanyeol asks something else instead.<br/>
“What kind of fairy are you, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol notices the shiver that went through the fairy’s body but decides not to think too much about it. Weird though, it wasn’t cold, it was hot in fact. </p><p>Baekhyun sits back on his haunches, a smile on his pink lips.<br/>
“I’m a fruit fairy, so I tend to all of the fruits in the village and help with their growth process. It sounds kind of boring, but I promise it’s not! I help the dying ones to become healthy again too—uh—and I create really great juice! </p><p>“I sell it in the monthly marketplace we have here or people make requests for me to fulfill. I’m the only fruit fairy in the village.” It makes sense, Baekhyun being a fruit fairy. Sweet just like him. </p><p>“I think that’s beautiful...just like you.” </p><p>Baekhyun blushes while Chanyeol smiles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took a few weeks, almost a month, but Chanyeol is slowly opening up to the little fairy. </p><p>“No—Wolfie! Put me—ahah—down!” Baekhyun breaks off in laughter, his breath hitching when Chanyeol slings him onto his other shoulder. Chanyeol marches off deeper into the woods behind the village, walking to the river Baekhyun showed him a few days back.</p><p>A huge smile graces his lips with little bits of laughter escaping his lips. </p><p>“What’s the magic word?” </p><p>They reach a large rock above a low ledge to the river, the slow water lazily runs beneath Baekhyun’s head, mouth open in fits of laughter as Chanyeol hangs him on his shoulder. </p><p>“I—I don’t know!” He laughs. Cheeks turning red from the pressure his head is facing but Baekhyun doesn’t care, he’s enjoying himself immensely. </p><p>After a few more attempts, Chanyeol sets Baekhyun gently on the rock’s ledge which Baekhyun then holds onto him for support as the blood rushes back to his head. </p><p>“Yeol, you stink.” Baekhyun pouts but Chanyeol can hear the tease in his voice. </p><p>Chanyeol laughs but he quiets down slowly when he notices the neutral look Baekhyun is giving him. Is Baekhyun okay? He always has a smile on his face! Did he do something wrong?</p><p>“How come I haven’t seen your wolf after the first night?” Still. He goes rigid, still from the sudden harmless question. </p><p>He couldn’t show Baekhyun his wolf, not again. What if something bad happened? Chanyeol wouldn’t know what to do with himself is he hurt the small fairy. He thinks he’d die.</p><p>Baekhyun goes on, “You always fall asleep in the living room but throughout the night make it to the floor by my bed...why?”</p><p>It’s true. Chanyeol tried to protect Baekhyun by staying away from him at night—his prime time of shifting, but it never happened. Chanyeol would find himself padding to Baekhyun’s room to watch him sleep for some time, calming himself and his wolf. </p><p>He’s restless without Baekhyun. He relies on him too much. </p><p>The silence scared Baekhyun, but for once, he waited. After days of knowing Chanyeol, he learned that Chanyeol is a man of thought and silence, a slow responder. </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispers. </p><p>The mood seemingly breaks, Baekhyun cooing and lunging himself to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks in admiration.<br/>
“Wolfie, you are the nicest person I have ever met! Your wolf is just a big ol’ dog, Chan! I’m not afraid of you or the animal that resides in you.” </p><p>He can see the resistment in Chanyeol’s eyes, hesitant to listen to the fairy’s pleas. </p><p>“I think he’s very kind and just wants some affection like his human counterpart,” Baekhyun blurts, his hands automatically reaching for Chanyeol’s overgrown, fluffy, black hair.<br/>
The orange fairy breaks out into another giggle, “Remind me to cut your hair.”</p><p>A finger taps the wolf’s forehead, an invitation for him to duck down while Baekhyun ties his hair into a ponytail with a rubber string from the fairy’s neck.<br/>
“Teach me.” Baekhyun breaks away to let Chanyeol straighten up. Chanyeol never felt so tall until he met Baekhyun; his head only meets the middle of his chest.</p><p>“You want me to teach you?” He nods.</p><p>“Okay, watch me, this is how you do it.” Baekhyun takes another band from his neck and pushes his hair back, explaining how to tie it together. </p><p>“Now when you have your hair, grab the other side of the band and then you tie it like this,” Baekhyun demonstrates, his hair pulled into a small ponytail, much shorter than the one Chanyeol is sporting.</p><p>Chanyeol tries and fails miserably. The band keeps falling out. He huffs in embarrassment.<br/>
“Again.”</p><p>Baekhyun shows him again with an intimate look while his fingers wrapping the band in his hair countless times.<br/>
“You still don’t get it...don’t worry, we’ll have lots of practice.”</p><p>It sounded like a promise, like maybe Chanyeol would be here for longer. He’s already been in the fairy’s village much longer than he expected, but he can’t find himself to leave. He can’t--won’t do it. </p><p>“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand, delicately. Eyes wide, Baekhyun waits patiently, a smile plants upon his lips. </p><p>“Why are you so friendly to wolves? How can you trust them...trust me?” Baekhyun has so much confidence in his words. His voice never wavers.</p><p>“We trade with a few wolf villages for animal hides during the winters, since it gets so cold. All the wolves I met have been some of the nicest creatures,” his wings flutter, “including you.”</p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t intend to end there, he carries on.<br/>
“You’re not a danger Chanyeol, no matter how much you think you are, you’re not.” Two hands cup Chanyeol’s cheeks; soft like the eyes that represent the stars and planets in the universe. The whole world lies within Baekhyun’s whole being. </p><p>From his head, past his shimmering wings, to his feet. </p><p>“I see the way you hold flowers Chanyeol...like you’re afraid they will break if you set them down the wrong way.” The distance between them fades slowly as Baekhyun leans towards him in determination. His scent heightens within every inch they get closer; vanilla and fall leaves. </p><p>A scent Baekhyun carries often when he feels calm. </p><p>“They are delicate.” Chanyeol’s wide eyes that hold so many emotions begin to unravel. Baekhyun can see the fondness, fear, and love in his eyes. </p><p>Love? </p><p>Baekhyun’s breath hitches as he watches the gold bleed Chanyeol’s big, brown eyes. Once, he had seen a wolf couple walking around his village in search of Blanco Zuccheros, giggling with the melody of love on their lips. The man had gazed at his mate with so much love and ferocity, eyes shimmering the gold that resides in Chanyeol’s now.</p><p>“I don’t know why you think like that or what happened in your past...but whatever you think you are, you’re not.”</p><p>“You’re perfect, Chanyeol.” The galaxy continues to get closer, slow yet steady in expanding Chanyeol’s universe into new horizons.</p><p>It’s here when Chanyeol takes initiative and cups the fairy’s chin, soft cusps of air leave his slightly parted lips as he draws himself closer to the fairy. </p><p>“You’re the perfect one Baekhyun.” </p><p>A hitch. Warmth. Their lips meet similar pillowy flesh, pressing on one another. Melting, Chanyeol feels like he could melt into a puddle of goo and live forever happy; knowing what it’s like to kiss. </p><p>Knowing what it’s like to kiss Baekhyun. </p><p>There’s so much excitement building up inside of him. The fondness and passion that leaves his every pore shows through his lips, inexperienced but determined. </p><p>Baekhyun pants out tiny noises, muffled by Chanyeol’s own. Chanyeol backs away, the hand on Baekhyun’s chin remains while his other thumbs the fairy’s eye. </p><p>Baekhyun looks up at him, bright, fiery stars reside in his eyes.<br/>
“Chanyeol?” Nimble fingers caress his large hands. He suddenly realizes how small Baekhyun’s face is in his overgrown hands. </p><p>“Hm?” Up this close, Baekhyun’s scent is at its peak. It makes everything around them heighten, blissful colors of the trees stand out more. The cracked, grey stone beneath them even looks beautiful. </p><p>He can happily die in his wonderful scent. </p><p>“Do you believe in mates?” A breath.</p><p>“Originally, yes.” Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut, but his eyes say everything.<br/>
“But not for me. I can’t...I don’t want to hurt them.”</p><p>“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pants, suddenly out of breath and tears brimming his eyes, “I think you’re my mate.” </p><p>Baekhyun expects Chanyeol to remain still and process the information, not leaning in and taking his lips back in such a burning passion that leaves him winded.</p><p>“I couldn’t understand...why I was attached to you...but now I know why.” He pants, lips meeting Baekhyun’s while choking out the words.<br/>
“You make me so happy and calm and—“</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Chanyeol stops abruptly, yet a smile blooms on his face. He’s not scared. He doesn’t feel any doubts as he looks at this fairy. His fairy. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He still never talks though!” Jongin whines, lips pulled into a pout while he finds a comfortable place on the ground. Little pieces of grass hit his face, but only Kyungsoo can laugh at that. </p><p>“He’s warming up to you, so quit whining! You sound like Jongdae!” </p><p>Speaking of the devil, Jongdae trudges over to their place and sets himself down beside Baekhyun; who’s happily in between Chanyeol’s legs, back resting on his chest. </p><p>Chanyeol met Jongdae a few days ago. His black hair fits well against his tan skin and bright eyes, but his voice is a tone which one can not get used to. </p><p>“Baekhyun, why don’t you tell us what you two have scheduled next?” The tone is suggestive, but Chanyeol pays no mind.</p><p>Though, Baekhyun blushes. </p><p>“Leave them alone Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says with a flick of his wrist, “where’s your mate anyway?” </p><p>Jongdae perks up at the mention of his mate. A smile brightens up his face, one Chanyeol admires.<br/>
“He’s helping set up for the feast.” Jongdae’s wings flutter, something Chanyeol learned that means they are happy. </p><p>Footsteps come close and before Jongdae could breathe out another word, his mate is walking over to the group.<br/>
“Minseok? Is everything okay?” Minseok flutters his wings behind him and nods with cheerful eyes.</p><p>Minseok has round cheeks that compliment his face and a perfect nose that shapes the rest of his soft face. His rose petal wings continue to flutter as he looks at Jongdae. Chanyeol smiles. </p><p>“Chanyeol,” Minseok turns his attention to the wolf, “do you mind helping me for a second?”<br/>
Chanyeol steals a quick glance at Baekhyun, as if asking if it’ll be okay. Baekhyun nods, accepting a quick kiss. His lips press into Chanyeol’s as he whispers. </p><p>“It’ll be okay.”<br/>
Chanyeol nods and leaves but no without a long stare and a pout on his lips. Baekhyun gives him a dazzling smile and a cute wave of his hand. Well, cute in Chanyeol’s book.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Minseok questions, hands fiddling on his chest as he walks beside Chanyeol, towards the few other fairy’s. He can see Sehun in the distance setting down logs around a couple firepits. </p><p>Chanyeol remains quiet for little, still uncomfortable talking to anyone that’s not Baekhyun, but he swallows his nerves and forces himself to open his mouth.<br/>
“Baekhyun makes everything easier,” he whispers. Fairies must have good hearing, because Minseok nods and grows a grin on his face. Chanyeol thinks he kind of looks like a baby squirrel. </p><p>“He’s really sweet, I can tell he’s already crazy about you.” The wolf tries to hide his smile, but his emotions beat him.<br/>
“You think?”</p><p>Minseok giggles, like he’s shared a top secret, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tell us the juicy details!” Jongdae screeches, his hands shaking his friend’s form. Baekhyun whines in disapproval as Jongdae keeps on shaking his whole being.<br/>
“What details?” Baekhyun shouts as he pushes the fairy off. He huffs. Why is he lifelong friend’s with this idiot again?</p><p>“Have you two finished the tradition yet?” All eyes are on Baekhyun. For once, he doesn’t enjoy the attention. A heavy blush crosses Baekhyun’s cheeks and nose and it makes Jongdae’s voice heighten even more.</p><p>“It’s not what you think! We just realized we are mates...we’re taking things one at a time.”<br/>
“Oh, but you were the one who said once you meet your mate, you two are going to get right to the point as soon as possible.” Kyungsoo al knowingly chimes in. </p><p>Sometimes Baekhyun hates him. He should really consider making Sehun his new best friend.<br/>
“Have you two done anything yet?” Jongin intrudes, curiosity bleeds into his voice. Baekhyun feels like rolling his eyes at how intrusive his friends are on his new love life. </p><p>“Why do you have to know this?” Baekhyun grunts as he lands a slap on Jongdae’s shoulder since he is the closest to him. Jongdae screeches and shoves Baekhyun into the grass.<br/>
“We are your friends, you’re supposed to tell us these juicy secrets, Baek! You must tell us the ins and outs of being mated to a werewolf.” Baekhyun readjusts himself, glancing back at Chanyeol who’s chopping wood for Minseok and Sehun to put in the firepit. </p><p>Man, he’s so big. Baekhyun can’t even fathom what it’d be like to be intimate with that.<br/>
“I don’t know when to be honest...we haven’t even properly made out yet.” The moment of seriousness quickly turns into laughter as Jongdae starts harassing Baekhyun for being a prude with giggles leaving his lips.</p><p>“Baek, all that talk about you being bold and taking initiative is gone now!” Jongdae breaks into laughter, and even Jongin joins him after a few seconds. The Byun Baekhyun, catcher of all of their village’s hearts, owner of the prettiest smile, bold, and known for his flirtatious remarks, is nervous. </p><p>Even Kyungsoo breaks his stare to crack a knowing grin.<br/>
“We all know Chanyeol would never initiate it. He’s too shy,” Baekhyun will never admit it, but Jongin is right. Chanyeol has to get eased into talking and having fun; he’s always so stiff at first. He usually never takes the lead unless it’s for Baekhyun’s benefit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.” Chanyeol said, his voice deep, laced with concern as he watched Baekhyun try to scrub his shirt in the crystal water. His arms were strained from accidentally lifting the table Sehun sold him without Chanyeol’s help and worked his muscles in the wrong way.</p><p>“I can do it, Wolfie. You don’t need to worry about me, plus, you were there to catch the table before it fell on my foot.” Baekhyun pouted, his hands tried to scrub the shirt faster as if that would make him look like he was just fine.</p><p>He really was fine, just mostly sore. </p><p>“Let me do it,” He argued. Not taking no for an answer, Chanyeol grabbed the shirt from Baekhyun’s grasp and moved the basket by Baekhyun’s feet towards his own. He placed his hand on Baekhyun’s head in a silent caress of adoration. </p><p>Baekhyun refused to answer everyone who asked him why he was red and pouty for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Although his friends were right, he couldn’t help the refute that came up from his throat, “He’ll start things if it’s for me, he really will.” Chanyeol is always caring and likes to do things for him, won’t that be enough?</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just tell us when you finally pop your peach.”<br/>
“Jongdae, why are you so horny?!” </p><p>All Baekhyun can say is how happy his friends make him even if they’re a pain in his wings. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have a question,” a whisper like voice ruins the atmosphere, the curiosity in it brings the room to a pause, “do you know who your parents are?” Baekhyun asks, softly, as if he’s afraid he might offend Chanyeol in any way.<br/>
Chanyeol stays silent, still before he tightens the hand around Baekhyun’s waist and drags his nose down Baekhyun’s neck. He takes a deep breath, finding comfort in his mate’s natural scent. The scent of home and safety. </p><p>“I know I had parents at one point in my life, but I can’t remember anything about them...I can’t remember anything before I was eleven years old.” Baekhyun remains silent, attentive and massages the wolf’s hair to soothe him.</p><p>“I raised myself from what I know. I don’t know what happened to them...to be honest, I don’t think of them too much because I have no memories of them. It’s always just been me and myself. I’ve never had a family or friends to call my own. I’m too dangerous for that.”</p><p>Baekhyun takes in a deep breath, shutting his eyes as he tries to gather all of the information Chanyeol is displaying. “Chanyeol, I don’t understand why you keep saying that...you have friends here that you do so well with, and you have me, your mate Chanyeol. </p><p>“You are not dangerous, in any way--”</p><p>“I’ve killed people Baekhyun.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s breath hitches, the unsuspecting statement takes him off guard. His hand freezes, heart constricts.<br/>
“I took innocent lives Baekhyun--hurt animals that didn’t deserve it--”<br/>
“How else were you going to survive without eating animals Chanyeol? It’s the circle of life--”</p><p>Chanyeol interrupts him, panic and guilt covers his face. Baekhyun tightens his hold on Chanyeol and wraps his legs around his waist, afraid he may try to escape.<br/>
“--you don’t understand Baekhyun, I killed innocent people.” </p><p>He can’t make assumptions, not until he knows all of Chanyeol’s past. Baekhyun believes he’s good. Baekhyun wants to believe he’s good. If he stays silent, maybe his silence will speak volumes. Hoping Chanyeol confides his utmost trust in him, he closes his eyes and rests his head on his wolf’s.</p><p>“My wolf has never connected with me, even as a kid, before my first shift. I felt so angry all the time and so alone...it wasn’t until I was thirteen when I had my first shift.” Chanyeol chokes and Baekhyun can feel the burning salt water lining his eyes.</p><p>“I was in so much pain,” his voice gets softer, replicating the pain he’s been through for so many years and Baekhyun can’t help but to also try to swallow the dry lump in his throat. He feels so connected to Chanyeol, though it’s a sad time and both hearts are ripping, their bond glows through the dark night, illuminated by the moon goddess. </p><p>“My wolf has never connected with me, he’s always trying to steer my judgment and make me do things I don’t want to do. I-I have these scars on my neck from chaining myself up,” Baekhyun can’t hold it in anymore, he lets his river flow, biting his lips as he absorbs all of the pain his mate has been through. All the emotional trauma and hardships he carries on his shoulders.</p><p>The fairy never knew the burdens Chanyeol was holding, how much guilt, anger, and sadness his beautiful mind carries, until tonight.<br/>
A shallow breath left Chanyeol’s lips, “I shift without controlling it, that’s why I am so apprehensive being around you and close to you...I don’t want to hurt you Baekhyun.”</p><p>A quiet sob leaves the fairy’s lips, hands grasp Chanyeol’s head from its place on his neck and brings their lips together in a salty kiss.<br/>
“You could never hurt me Chanyeol. You’re way too gentle and loving to ever do that.” He gives his lips a series of pecks, soft yet firm, trying to get his point across.<br/>
“I’m your mate, Wolfie, I am not going anywhere.”</p><p>In the shimmering moonlight, the moon goddess lays all of her power in Chanyeol’s twinkling eyes. For the first time, Baekhyun sees his eyes burn a brighter gold, as if all of the weight of his past trauma has lifted from his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the previous night’s confessions and crying session, Chanyeol seems to be a much more of an energetic person now that he has Baekhyun’s trust and vice versa. Even now, with Chanyeol prancing around in his wolf form, playing with Baekhyun and wagging his tail with every breath of the fairy’s laughs, his personality seems to shine through.</p><p>It took a little time for Baekhyun to plead for Chanyeol to let his wolf out, but he agreed after making Baekhyun stand ten feet away from him; trying to put a safe distance between him and his mate for safety reasons. That all turned out for nought, Chanyeol had felt full control of his wolf, and with heavy steps, he walked closer to his mate.</p><p>Now he’s prancing around his fairy, Baekhyun’s wings fluttering in excitement as he finally gets to admire Chanyeol’s feral side after only seeing it for the first time when they met. After locking his counterpart away while being in this village that is becoming his home, a home that he built emotionally and not physically, his wolf can express his excitement and happiness.</p><p>He’s accepted and cherished.</p><p>Black hair sticks to the fairy’s loose, white shirt as he hugs the big ball of fur that is Chanyeol, a smile plastered on his lips. “Channie,” Baekhyun high whines turn into breathless giggles when Chanyeol lays his large head on Baekhyun’s chest.</p><p>Baekhyun gets stuck on the grass from Chanyeol’s weight, his hands ruffle the fur on the wolf’s head while he stares at the moon fruit in the distance. Playful growls leave Chanyeol’s snout as he pushes his wet nose closer to Baekhyun’s face.</p><p>The wolf leaves a series of wet kisses along the fairy’s face, tail wagging the speed of wind behind him. “You’re just a happy ball of fur aren’t you?” Chanyeol whines and continues to try and lick Baekhyun’s face who’s trying to turn away from the attack of kisses.</p><p>Calming down some, Chanyeol relents his sloppy kisses and lays his head in Baekhyun’s neck, scenting him in silence as his mate thumbs his big ears. Content. </p><p>Before Chanyeol can fall asleep, Baekhyun scratches his sides, urging him to awake. “You’re all muddy now Chanyeol...let’s get you washed.”</p><p>Baekhyun takes Chanyeol back to the river behind his village to get his dirty paws clean from the mud. One thing Baekhyun has learned is that Chanyeol loves anything to do with water. Whether it be swimming or rain, he’s always gravitating towards it.</p><p>Often, in the cool morning where dew is fresh in their noses, Chanyeol is seen sitting on Baekhyun’s little front porch, criss cross and staring at the rain with peaceful, loving stares. Lifting a palm towards the crying sky that grows the world, he takes a breath in the misty atmosphere. </p><p>Baekhyun then finds him after he wakes, wrapping a sweater around himself, sitting beside the wolf, peaceful. He lays his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and listens to the calming sounds of the rain.</p><p>Baekhyun breaks out of his thoughts when he hears a loud splash. Chanyeol had ran by him to jump in the lake, all giddy and full of life. Baekhyun can’t help but to laugh. The wolf that jumped in the water, breaks out into the warm air a human. </p><p>A very much naked human. An instantaneous blush flushes on Baekhyun’s face; he sets Chanyeol’s bag of clothes down beside a rock. In the water, Chanyeol combs his hair out with colassed fingers, meaty arms absorbing the sun’s kisses. Baekhyun embarrassingly clenches his thighs.</p><p>The water hides everything below Chanyeol’s waist and from here, Baekhyun can see the hard lines that shape itself into a V shape below his glistening abs. Baekhyun really hates how attractive his mate is. It’s just not fair. </p><p>“Are you okay, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol innocently asks, taking notice of the way Baekhyun’s wings have been fluttering behind him, gradually getting faster. Chanyeol thinks he may take flight with how much they’re twitching and fluttering. He can’t help but to stare at the orange haired male.</p><p>His pale skin tinted with a slight tan from their past few days enjoying the ultraviolet rays to the fullest and warm nights whispering by the fireplace in the fairy’s cottage. Moments Chanyeol would never give up for the world.</p><p>“Turn-turn around,” Baekhyun stammered, his voice shaky as he starts lifting the hem of his shirt, his soft and slightly pudgy stomach coming into view as the male continues lifting it over and off of his head. </p><p>Chanyeol really tries to break away his gaze out of the respect for his lover, but it is so hard, seeing how beautiful and small he is. He feels his heart burst. Stubbornly, with great resistance, Chanyeol turns away and tries to focus on anything but the hot feeling around his body.</p><p>Baekhyun really has a figure to die for. Not only does his mate have the best personality, he also has the best body and looks. </p><p>A gentle splash is heard behind him. Turning around, towards the shore he sees the fairy’s clothes scattered on the grass, some missing the rock his own bag is on. The water is voided from any other body from what Chanyeol can see, until he notices bubbles coming from the water on his side.</p><p>Baekhyun pops up, sucking a deep breath in as if he had been under for minutes. Baekhyun giggles, paddling past Chanyeol and deeper into the lake but suddenly, large hands grab his bare waist to pull him back. Baekhyun lets out a surprised yelp when Chanyeol pulls him into his chest and starts leaving kisses all over his face.</p><p>“Yeol!” He exclaims, trying to squirm out of the tight embrace but his mate is too strong. Chanyeol ignores his complaints and continues to leave tiny wet kisses all over his cheeks, eyes, nose, and lips. </p><p>The affection seems to be endless as Chanyeol insists on continuing to leave him embarrassingly sweet pecks of love and wet wakes of adoration.  “Wolfie,” he pants out, not used to receiving so many kisses and embarrassed from being completely bare while Chanyeol holds him to his strong chest.</p><p>Baekhyun tries to turn away for one last time, afraid his lover may feel something on his stomach that would absolutely make Baekhyun terrified from him knowing and him being this easily affected. He’d die.</p><p>He is already nervous enough from being naked for the first time in front of Chanyeol, but now this too? He already wants to die.</p><p>Luck doesn’t seem to be on his side though as Chanyeol tightens his hold on him and turns his body towards himself, pushing Baekhyun to meet his chest. With the movement and the close press of their bodies, Baekhyun felt himself twitch when his member properly rubs against the bottom of Chanyeol’s abs.</p><p>A small gasp left his lips as the pleasurable sensation took over his body. He wants to feel more and make the warm cloud over his body dissipate. The water does nothing to ease his skin, he feels so hot in Chanyeol’s embrace.</p><p>A bright red forms on the fairy’s face when Chanyeol looks down between them, and he closes his eyes, not knowing what to do or say in this kind of situation. Chanyeol parts his lips and says something Baekhyun never thought he would say.</p><p>“I mean, we’re mates right…”he wasn’t asking, instead confirming, like it was some kind of promise between them. Baekhyun lets out a raspy exhale when Chanyeol grabs his erection, he leans his head on his broad chest, surprise and pleasure constricting his face. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun impossibly closer as he starts a steady rhythm of back and forth, back and forth.</p><p>Series of whines leave Baekhyun’s mouth, and his hands come up to hold Chanyeol’s biceps, as if that will save him from the pleasure he is experiencing. Trying to keep his whines to a low volume, he shuts his mouth the best he can, but he can’t find a proper way to breathe.</p><p>The fairy soons finds his back pressed to a rock with a large, wet wolf pressed against him, equally as effected as his little mate. He’s so affected, watching his mate experience the pleasure he is giving him. He looks so small in his arms, little shoulders meeting his chest while his head is next to his armpit, one of the wolf’s strongest places to smell his pheromones. </p><p>Chanyeol fastens his pace causing his mate to spill tears of pleasure, the salty drops leaving his eyes mix with the water of the pristine lake. Baekhyun has never experienced any kind of feeling like this, it is all so foriegn to him. But he takes it all, knowing it’s his mate taking care of him and giving him his all.</p><p>One certain thumbing on his tip causes the fairy to jerk and suddenly come to a halt, his fingers that were white from clutching onto to arms bleed back to red. They’re both panting, muscles slightly sore from exertion and tight grips. </p><p>“How do you feel?” The concern tapped with love in his voice breaks the cloud of mist Baekhyun was under before he slowly moves his head up, looking at him with eyes wide as a deer’s. After all of that, Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol was affected too, still affected if the erection against his thigh didn’t already tell him.</p><p>But the only thing Baekhyun can seem to let out is an embarrassed sigh, bringing his hands up to hide away in shame. “I’m so embarrassed.” Chanyeol breaks into a smile and lets out a laugh before staring fondly at his mate. He takes Baekhyun’s hands away from his face and leans down to give him a quick, needed kiss on his pouty lips. </p><p>He’s so much more bold now, and Baekhyun doesn’t know how to act or what to do about it.<br/>
“You’re so cute though,” he says, aiding him in more kisses. Baekhyun wants to complain and say, no he indeed isn’t, but a sudden shift and Chanyeol is moaning right by his ear.</p><p>A shiver runs through his body; hearing a deep and low moan coming from his mate’s lips drives him crazy. Sounding like that, should be illegal. How much it riles him up, swallowing him in the sin called lust once again.</p><p>“We can’t here,” Baekhyun tries, an argument weak on his lips as he stares up at the wolf in his arms. A blush laces Chanyeol’s face as well, just as easily riled up as Baekhyun. It’s all so new, but they both can’t say they hate it.</p><p>“Do you want to?” Silence. Chanyeol waits patiently, fine with whatever and Baekhyun knows that. Chanyeol is never pushy, never has been and always puts Baekhyun’s needs above his own. He’s way too considerate.</p><p>A large hand brushes through the fairy’s orange, wet hair as the wolf waits patiently, completely ignoring the hard-on pressing against Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun wants to, he really does but, “I-I’m scared,” he chokes. From what he feels, Chanyeol isn’t exactly small and exceedingly meets the normal guidelines, and he doesn’t know how painful it will be.</p><p>Chanyeol hums, a light smile pressing on his lips as he moves to cup Baekhyun’s jaw, thumbing beneath his eyelid with caring strokes. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” He believes him, yet his hands won’t stop shaking. He’s way more nervous than he thought he’d ever be. </p><p>“Do you want to wait? We can do something else or play around.” Chanyeol is too caring, it makes Baekhyun feel guilty. Because, Chanyeol is still aching and unsatiated. Plus, Minseok and Kyungsoo said it’s not that bad at first and it gets better every time.</p><p>So, maybe he should try. Also, only Baekhyun comes to this lake, it is mostly secluded by many trees; Baekhyun and Chanyeol are really the only ones who know about this place. So really, no one is going to catch them.<br/>
“Are you going to claim me?”</p><p>The question caught Chanyeol off guard, not expecting Baekhyun to answer him with a question. Not that question. And he wants to, really wants to. Has been ever since he laid his golden eyes on the little fairy.</p><p>“Do you want me to?” Validation, he needs it, because he never wants to do something without Baekhyun’s full consent. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>This is how it finally happens. They become one. </p><p>Chanyeol dives in for an open mouth kiss, planting more on his mate’s expecting lips. It’s happening, Chanyeol is going to officially be mated to Baekhyun, the love of his universe. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, nails lightly scratching the scars on his neck, making a deep groan bubble out of Chanyeol’s throat.</p><p>Adjusting Baekhyun to make their chests meet, he lays his head on the rock behind him as Chanyeol begins to leave love bites in his wake. Reds, purples, and blues bloom within every suck. </p><p>Soft moans leave the fairy’s lips, matching Chanyeol’s own. Large hands move to cup Baekhyun’s thin hips before moving down to wrap the fairy’s legs around his own. Plump lips move to mouth at his neck, leading up to his jaw in wet wakes. Everything feels so hot.</p><p>Chanyeol’s fingers move towards his butt, slightly plump and hiding the most important part. A squeeze has Baekhyun whining and gasping. Chanyeol lifts himself from his position in Baekhyun’s neck to press their lips together, swallowing each other's heavy groans and moans.</p><p>Baekhyun’s grip tightens when Chanyeol starts thumbing his hole, he presses himself into the wolf even closer from the sudden feeling. Chanyeol grins against his lips from the noises Baekhyun is making. Ministrations from what he’s doing to Baekhyun, making the latter sound like that? It’s all surreal. </p><p>“Chanyeol,” he cries out when the said male rubs his finger on his most intimate part, harder than before. The new pleasure keeps getting him riled up, impossibly hotter than before. Aiding himself by the water, Chanyeol pushes his finger inside, stilling when he feels Baekhyun jerk and still in his hold.</p><p>“Are you okay?” His finger isn’t all the way in yet, just a little over half-way. Baekhyun’s tight grip isn’t relenting, and it makes Chanyeol worry. “Baekhyun, tell me if it hurts. I’ll stop if you want me to, okay?” Baekhyun shakes his head, that is buried in the wolf’s neck now.</p><p>“Just,” he pauses, catching his breath, trying to relax, “slow please.” Chanyeol nods, leaving kisses on his neck, over the bites he made. Slowly taking his finger out, he thrusts it in gently, repeating the action softly until Baekhyun can take his whole finger.</p><p>After a minute, it’s in. The pain is not bad, being only the first finger, but it is still slightly uncomfortable. A steady pace gets built as Chanyeol repeatedly thrusts his finger in and out in a rhythm that makes Baekhyun pant and clench around him.</p><p>Chanyeol’s own erection is rubbing against the cleft of Baekhyun’s butt, the torturous and unsatisfying pleasure shooting through him. Baekhyun’s tight too, who knows how long it’ll be before he loosens up for the second finger. Let alone knowing what it’d feel like to have him wrap around Chanyeol’s girth--</p><p>“Please--more,” and so, Chanyeol gives more. The second finger presses into him along with the first one, the stretch much more painful than the first one. Baekhyun can still feel the pleasure shooting through his body, but it’s just also painful. As if sensing his discomfort, Chanyeol slows the pace again and tries to slowly scissor him to make his walls open up.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, baby,” Chanyeol murmurs, taking his other hand to move Baekhyun’s face so he can properly give him a kiss. The wolf licks his bottom lip, asking for entrance before Baekhyun opens wide and battles Chanyeol’s tongue for dominance. </p><p>When Baekhyun finally loosens up enough to get Chnayeol’s third finger in, all he can feel is an intense amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Baekhyun keeps moaning Chanyeol’s name, over and over, and more, more, more, please. </p><p>“Please, Chanyeol. I’m ready.”</p><p>Lining up his tip after giving himself a few pumps, he presses himself into the inside of the cleft of the fairy’s ass. “Tell me if it hurts,” he says before leaving kisses on Baekhyun’s face. The latter nods, but Chanyeol can tell he’s still nervous by the tight grip on his neck.<br/>
As he presses into him, heat envelopes him and it’s so hot and wet that Chanyeol can’t help but to moan loudly into Baekhyun’s ear. </p><p>Baekhyun is panting, clenching around Chanyeol’s girth from the stretch. He’s not even halfway in, yet it’s already so amazing. He places his hands back on Baekhyun’s hip, possessive and anchoring him; leaning into the rock in front of him to bury himself further inside of Baekhyun.</p><p>It’s so intense. It’s also so magical and amazing. </p><p>A few whines, groans and little groans later, Chanyeol is fully sheathed inside of Baekhyun’s hole, his tip just barely meeting the fairy’s prostate. With one move he could--</p><p>“Ah!” Baekhyun yelps, jerking against Chanyeol’s chest as Chanyeol shifts, causing his tip to collide with his prostate. The feeling is euphoric, truly. The fairy starts begging to feel it again, just please again Chanyeol! </p><p>Chanyeol starts thrusting gently, still trying to get Baekhyun and himself used to the intrusion. They’re both so sensitive, it wouldn’t be a surprise if they came in the next minute. </p><p>The walls stretching around Chanyeol’s cock feel so hot and tight. All he wants to do is let that thin line of sanity break, and ram into Baekhyun as hard as he can. </p><p>“Ah—Ah! F-faster,” Baekhyun chokes, nails digging deeper into the wolf’s neck. His pace fastens and Baekhyun moans loudly at how intense it is. Pride swells in Chanyeol’s chest with how well not only his mate is doing, but also how he is doing this to him. </p><p>Not to mention, Baekhyun’s loud moans are a total turn on. Within every thrust they gain speed, Chanyeol finding the right rhythm for both of them, identifying where and what Baekhyun likes and how he likes it. Where his special spot is and how to abuse it.</p><p>Baekhyun is barely holding on, chest heaving and legs weak from their grip on Chanyeol’s hips. He’s so close. A sudden feeling inside of Baekhyun starts to grow, his walls stretching impossibly more around Chanyeol’s cock. </p><p>His dick is growing even more. </p><p>Baekhyun lets out a loud whine when the pain intensifies, Chanyeol’s penis growing inside of him and stretching him even more. The wolf is panting louder now, moaning so loudly it almost covers Baekhyun’s own whines. Chanyeol drops his head into the fairy’s neck, grabbing his ass to move back on his knot. </p><p>“Oh, my God,” Chanyeol moans, grinding himself inside of Baekhyun in hard grinds. A certain squeeze on the fairy’s ass as Baekhyun moaning, his hips moving to meet Chanyeol’s insistent grinds. </p><p>“You’re so perfect, Baek. I love you so much,” Chanyeol confesses, actively moving Baekhyun’s hips to meet his cock in a mix of grinds and thrusts.<br/>
When Chanyeol can’t pull out anymore from his knot being too big, he sticks to grinding as fast and hard as he can. </p><p>It only takes a few seconds before Baekhyun bursts, his prostate getting hit within every grind of their hips.<br/>
Chanyeol soon follows suit, cumming inside of his pretty mate, all breathless and wrapped tightly around him. </p><p>Air sucking into their lungs and long stares of love, Baekhyun then says, “You didn’t bite me…” It sounded sad, confused and almost like disappointment. Chanyeol smiles, cupping his jaw, “I saved the best part for last...besides, you’re not going anywhere, I got you stuck on my knot.” </p><p>The blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks makes everything worth it. When Chanyeol kisses him with a few bites on his lips, leading down to his neck, he licks the area he’s picked so long ago to hold his claim. </p><p>The moment it happens, Baekhyun only feels a slight pain, then bliss. Chanyeol’s teeth mark into the fairy’s neck, finally staking his claim and finally owning the beautiful fruit fairy. Gently removing his teeth, he licks the mark clean of any blood and admires his work. </p><p>Beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>After the whole ordeal and the long wait for his knot to recede, they are out and fighting over who gets to take care of the fairy himself.</p><p>“Let me carry you,” Chanyeol tries, voice sweet like velvet and deep like a well. He’s so convincing, but Baekhyun just wants to tease him. Although, his ass really does hurt; taking a knot was not as fun as it seems.</p><p>“I can walk! I have two legs and wings! I’ll fly if I have to,” Baekhyun teases, the tone of his voice a higher pitch and is a little sarcastic. Chanyeol pouts then, as if he wasn’t just super hot and dominant a second ago. The blush will never seem to leave the fairy’s face.</p><p>“No, you just took my knot. I’m going to carry you back.” Chanyeol finalizes before scooping Baekhyun up in his arms. Baekhyun lets out a surprised shriek as his mate maneuvers him to a piggyback position, wrapping his arms and legs around his front, back pressed to the fairy’s chest. Baekhyun leaves little whines in his mate’s big ear when he gets jostled some, the pain shooting up from his butt to his back. Sex really does hurt for the first time.</p><p>But, he wouldn’t have changed anything about it. And definitely not who it was with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, why are you limping? Do you need to go see Yixing?” Junmyeon asks, wings shining brightly in the moonlight. His face shows his concern for his friend and the worry drips from his lips as he sees his friend struggling to walk over and get himself a plate of food. Chanyeol of course offered, but his stubborn mate shot him down instantly only to regret it when he still is aching from earlier events. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he can see Kyungsoo and Jongin giving him knowing grins. He really hates them. Even Jongdae from beside Kyungsoo let out a loud laugh and whispered to Minseok who then slapped his arm with a blush on his face. </p><p>Thankfully, Junmyeon is just very kind and a little thick headed. It took Yixing, the healer of their village, a whole two years to get with Junmyeon because the latter was oblivious to his advances. Yixing was a trooper though, and didn’t give up. </p><p>“I’m fine Junnie, I just stretched a little too far today. I’ll be fine.” Junmyeon looked at him with doubt on his face.<br/>
“Are you sure? Yixing is just over there with the kids, he could look at it for a quick second--”</p><p>“N-no, it’s really fine!” Baekhyun blurts out. He feels so humiliated. Of course, it wasn’t Junmyeon’s intention, because he doesn’t know why really Baekhyun is limping. </p><p>The small fairy returns to his mate’s side with a heavy sigh, holding his hand out for Chanyeol to take their food.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks, pulling Baekhyun into his lap, letting the fairy rest his head on his shoulder. He pouts.<br/>
“Junmyeon just asked me if I wanted to have Yixing look me over because I was limping.” Chanyeol can’t deny that he feels prideful and guilty all at the same time.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol frowns, cupping Baekhyun’s butt and massaging it for him. Baekhyun sighs again but this time in content.<br/>
“It was worth it.” Is all that Baekhyun says, and it warms Chanyeol’s heart. </p><p>Because Baekhyun has done everything for him; taking his mark, giving him love and acceptance. But also just being Baekhyun, which is all Chanyeol wants.<br/>
Looking down at his mate, Chanyeol can see the healing mating mark on his pale neck, still fresh. </p><p>The wolf is so happy, so proud to be able to claim Baekhyun as his mate.</p><p>“Hey, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo calls, walking over to stand in front of the couple, Jongin on his heels with a charming smile grazing his plump lips. Chanyeol isn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t jealous of Jongin at first, but now that he has Baekhyun in arms, he feels relaxed. He’s not worried.</p><p> “Hey, Kyung,” Baekhyun acknowledges his closest friend, closing his eyes in laziness as he takes a piece of meat from the plate in Chanyeol’s hand to place it in his mouth in slow chews. </p><p>“Hey, Baek. Look, I heard about your condition and made this for you.” Kyungsoo says, showing a small vial of purple liquid to the wolf. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“I did my research with all of the neighboring villages and found out it was dark fairies who cursed you. Apparently, one of the members of your parents pack pissed them off, so they raided your village. I guess you were the only survivor. </p><p>“They must have cursed you because they had wanted to punish you for your pack’s mistake...I’m sorry.” It’s a lot to take in. Chanyeol takes a moment, collecting the information and trying to absorb everything. He wasn’t abandoned by his parents, they were murdered and he was cursed. Dark fairies caused him to hate himself and live through hell. None of it was his fault.</p><p>“It took me only a few hours to make this but only because I’m just really good at making potions. Anyway, drinking this will break the spell.” Chanyeol’s mouth gaps open, still in shock. Baekhyun, in his lap, also looks amazed and confused. The hope in his eyes shine in the moonlight.</p><p>“Will I change?” Is all Chanyeol asks, slightly afraid. This is all he’s ever known, changing suddenly. It’s been his whole life. </p><p>“No. It just lets your wolf line up with you like he should. You won’t forcefully shift anymore, you’ll be one with him.”</p><p>Chanyeol looks down at his mate and his encouraging eyes.<br/>
“I love you either way, this is up to you.” Chanyeol catches Baekhyun’s smile, how badly he wants to kiss him right now.</p><p>“Thank you,” He turns, looking up at Kyungsoo before taking the vial from his palm.<br/>
“It’s my pleasure,” Kyungsoo replies. And for the first time, Chanyeol sees a smile on the doe eyed fairy’s lips. Wow. Chanyeol feels like he’s dancing on the milky way.</p><p>He drinks it a second later, downing the tasteless, purple liquid, welcoming the new and positive changes it will bring. With Baekhyun by his side, he can achieve and overcome anything.<br/>
Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck, giving him all the kisses he deserves.</p><p>Anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“O-oh--C-Chan!” Baekhyun purrs, hands planted on the wolf’s chest, hips moving back and forth in a fast rhythm. He’s panting loudly and expressing how good Chanyeol feels with every move of his hips. Chanyeol plants his feet on the bed before using his legs to thrust into Baekhyun with all of his might.</p><p>“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun moans out, losing his balance slightly with how strong Chanyeol’s thrusts are.<br/>
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groans, big hands gripping his little mate’s hips so tightly, clearly going to bruise along with all of the other hickies and marks on his body. Baekhyun himself likes being marked up and seeing Chanyeol’s reactions when he’s covered in his bites. </p><p>A large hand leaves Baekhyun’s hip, instead gliding up wet skin to reach his puffy nipples, all pink and abused from Chanyeol’s lips. Baekhyun has the cutest chest in the world. This chest that will feed his pups one day, expand and milk and the womb that will grow his pups, their pups.</p><p>Chanyeol’s cock twitches at the indecent thoughts. Baekhyun loses his rhythm as Chanyeol starts playing with his nipple, twisting it and rubbing it. “Chan--hahh-Channie,” Baekhyun moans, high pitched and breathy.</p><p>Chanyeol’s knot starts forming and soon they’re both coming together, emotions and pleasure in sync. A few moments later, Chanyeol lays Baekhyun on his chest, sweat mixing together, but neither care. Baekhyun buries his face in his chest; he just feels so safe in his wolf’s arms.</p><p>“I love you so much, Baekhyun.”</p><p> </p><p>A kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Wolfie.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost falling into a deep sleep, content in the arms of the one he loves, his eyes fall shut as he  listens to the whispers of Chanyeol breathing. But, someone breaks him out of his fatigue.</p><p>“When do you think we should have pups?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, no ,no,” Baekhyun pleads, trying to catch the little girl running from him.<br/>
“Hana!” He shouts, stumbling over the pile of clothes on the floor as he tries to catch up to her.<br/>
She’s too fast! Who knew a two year old would have the speed of a panther.</p><p>“There you are--don’t run away from me, Hana!” Baekhyun sternly says. The little girl looks up at him with identical eyes, and a playful smile raises her lips.<br/>
“Mama,” she says, raising her arms up for Baekhyun to pick her up.</p><p>“Oh, now you want me to hold you.” He rolls his eyes but his expression changes instantly when he picks up the little ball of sunshine. Baekhyun immediately snuggles her to his chest, placing loud kisses all over his face and her ears that resemble her father’s.</p><p>Hana lets out a series of squeals as Baekhyun attacks her with kisses.<br/>
“I see the kissing monster is here.” Chanyeol comes in, closing the door behind him and rushing over to where his little family is. “Good thing the tickle monster is here!” Chanyeol laughs, wrapping his arms around their daughter to tickle her sides. Her small wings flutter in excitement.</p><p>Her little body thrashes around, trying to avoid the hands of her daddy and mama, but she’s trapped. A loud gurgling sound comes from the mat on the floor of the living room, and all giggles clam down once they notice the little baby sitting on the floor.</p><p>Baekhyun sets Hana down before he moves over to his son who looks hurt from being left alone on the ground. </p><p>“Oh, Yejun, baby, mama is here.” Baekhyun says, picking up his son. </p><p>Chanyeol gives his daughter a kiss before moving over to Baekhyun and giving him and their son a kiss as well.</p><p>“I sold ten bouquets today, baby.” Chanyeol announces, proud of his new business starting up. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would be successful at picking and selling flowers, he had a passion for them.</p><p>“That’s so awesome Chan!” Baekhyun smiles, so bright and proud of his mate. </p><p>It’s normal days like this Chanyeol would never change. Creating a love with the best creature in the whole universe, and building a family he has so much love for. He will do anything to protect them from the cruelty of the world. </p><p> </p><p>Everything is perfect. They’re only waiting for one more bun in the oven to pop, then everything will be complete.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To the fairy that saved his life, Chanyeol will forever be grateful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this!! I hope you enjoyed it :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>